A Nine Days Wonder
by Yangchen
Summary: Solo te vi nueve veces... Nueve días maravillosos. Nueve encuentros en los que terminé por enamorarme de ti. UA/AU ZUTARA... obviamente. Nada que ver con la canción de Akeboshi... al menos en cuanto a trama se refiere
1. First Day: Side A

**Yangchen Inc. **

**presenta:**

"A Nine Days Wonder"

**un fanfic de  
**

Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

**.:First Day:.**

**Side A  
**

Gruñó para sí cuando el auto no arrancó; el tráfico era un caos y para colmo, llegó tarde a la cita con el director.

No tuvo otro remedio que esperar hasta que el señor pudiera atenderlo. Vagabundeó alrededor de los edificios y entonces vio la magnifica biblioteca. Se sentía a gusto en ese enorme edificio, no le sorprendió el que no se encontrara con ningún alumno, después de todo, eran vacaciones.

Cuando escuchó ruido al fondo y se encontró con una chica (la que le parecía demasiado joven para estar metida hasta las pestañas en un libro sumamente grande), le atribuyo al cansancio y al estrés el extraño revoloteo que sintió en el estómago.

Por suerte, ella no notó su presencia. Hizo un rodeo para evitar a la chica, y se dispuso a hojear los libros que le parecían interesantes. Unos pasos le sacaron de concentración; la chica se dirigía hacía él.

-_ Disculpa... ¿podrías decirme donde están los libros de arte? _- una sonrisa brilló en los labios de la chica. Y comprendió que el estrés y el cansancio no tenían nada que ver con el alboroto en sus entrañas.

-_Lo... lo siento... yo no estudió aquí... no sabría con exactitud_ - una sombra de decepción apareció en los ojos de la chica.

-_ Bueno, no importa... Gracias de todos modos. A decir verdad, yo tampoco estudio aquí... Hice el examen de admisión... pero no estoy muy segura de haberlo hecho bien. Y dime... ¿tu también hiciste el examen? Espero que sí... me agradaría tener algún conocido... _- Una voz interrumpió su perorata:

"Señor Kubukeli (1), preséntese en el edificio administrativo por favor. El director le atenderá ahora."

-_ Lo siento... Tengo que irme... _- Dejo el grueso libro que había tomado del estante y camino hasta la salida.

-_ Por cierto... me llamo Katara!_ - gritó la chica cuando él ya cerraba la puerta. Kubukeli sacudió la cabeza al escuchar la puerta cerrase, este año sería una locura.

* * *

(1) Esta persona de verdad existe... lo busque en google... No soy buena dando apellidos a los personajes. Así que si el señor Kubukeli lee esto... Perdon por robarme su apellido!


	2. First Day: Side B

**.:First Day:.**

**Side B**

**

* * *

  
**

Aquella biblioteca le encantaba. Hacía tres años que la había visto por primera vez... aquel día decidió que cuando cursara el 10° grado(1), esa escuela _tenía _que ser en la que entrara.

Y ahí estaba... tres años más tarde, esperando los resultados del examen de admisión.

Desde hacía días acudía a la que en abril(2) sería su escuela, entraba a hurtadillas y se escabullía hasta la biblioteca. Fue al tercer día cuando el rechinar de la puerta le indico que alguien podría descubrir sus furtivas visitas a aquel lugar.

No supo si aquel tipo era un estudiante, bibliotecario, maestro o algo; pero en cuando pudo verlo, las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en su estómago y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus tostadas mejillas. Fingió no verlo y se hundió completamente en un grueso volumen de anatomía, así al menos él no notaría el color de sus mejillas.

Aquel hombre ignoró su presencia y caminó por las estanterías. La chica escuchó sus pasos, y antes de que pudiera perderlo, decidió que quería saber el nombre de aquel extraño.

Caminó por los mismos pasillos que apenas un minuto antes el desconocido había recorrido. Le encontró cuando él ya había tomado y abierto un grueso libro encuadernado en piel negra, tragó fuerte y dijo:

-_ Disculpa... ¿podrías decirme donde están los libros de arte? _- Trató de sonreír. Y justó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él respondió.

-_Lo... lo siento... yo no estudió aquí... no sabría con exactitud_ - La voz de aquel desconocido le encantó, aunque trató de parecer desilusionada.

-_ Bueno, no importa... Gracias de todos modos. A decir verdad, yo tampoco estudio aquí... Hice el examen de admisión... pero no estoy muy segura de haberlo hecho bien. Y dime... ¿tu también hiciste el examen? -_ La chica se odió a si misma... estaba hablando demasiado. Siempre que se sentía nerviosa hacía lo mismo. _-Espero que sí... me agradaría tener algún conocido... _- Una voz cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos, era un pequeño altavoz situado en la entrada de la biblioteca.

"Señor Kubukeli, preséntese en el edificio administrativo por favor. El director le atenderá ahora."

-_ Lo siento... Tengo que irme... _- Sonrió discretamente, ahora al menos sabía el nombre del extraño. Y Kubukeli ya casi se había ido cuando le gritó:

-_ Por cierto... me llamo Katara_. - La chica tomó el libro que Kubukeli había estado leyendo, era de arte.

- _Creo que estoy enamorada_ - le dijo al aire, y suspiro una y otra vez.

* * *

1. Estoy _demasiado_ influenciada por el manga y el anime... Por eso es que en esta historia, Katara esta en 9° grado, que para quienes no sepan corresponde al tercer año de educación secundaria en Japón, y pasa al que sería el 10° grado, que es el primer año de lo que en México seria el bachillerato, la preparatoria; en Estados Unidos la High School... y como me declaro una total ignorante en otros países, lo puse en google traductor y salió: "Instituto, Liceo".

2. No soy una experta en el tema, pero según he investigado en los blogosfera, el ciclo escolar japonés va de abril a marzo... No tengo ni idea de como es en otros países, pero a mi me sorprende ya que el ciclo escolar en México va de agosto a junio con las respectivas vacaciones de invierno (en diciembre) y de verano (julio).


End file.
